In general, a vehicle body has a white body (B.I.W) form by treating a vehicle body assembly process of assembling various product panels produced in a vehicle body sub-process.
The vehicle body includes a floor panel forming a lower surface of a frame, both side panels forming left and right sides of the frame, a loop panel forming an upper surface of the frame, a plurality of loop rails, a cowl panel, a back panel, and a package tray. Assembling of the vehicle body components is performed in a main buck) process (refers to a vehicle body build-up process in the art).
In the main buck process, after a back panel is laminated with a floor panel through a vehicle body assembling system, and the both side panels, the loop panel, the loop rail, the cowl panel, and the package tray are welded so that the vehicle body components are assembled.
The vehicle body assembling system regulates the side panel by a side hanger and a side gate to set the side panel to the floor panel, sets the loop panel, a loop rail, a cowl panel, and a package tray to the side panel, and welds a laminating part thereof through a welding robot.
Meanwhile, in the above vehicle body assembly process, after the loop panel is laminated with the side panel through spot welding, a resin loop molding is attached to a laminating region between the side panel and the loop panel.
However, in the related art, since the loop molding is attached to a laminating region between the side panel and the loop panel, an outer appearance is not aesthetical, and the mounting of the loop molding may increase a material cost and a manpower cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.